fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversations Level Up Quotes * "This feels funny—and not the ha-ha kind." (1 stat up) * "Did I get stronger AGAIN? Goodness!" * "Brute force alone won't get you anywhere." * "I trained hard to get this lucky." Class Change * "I'm excelling beyond words!" Summary Screen * "Honestly? I was pretty much perfect back there." (Easy victory) * "Whoa, I need a long soak after that fight." (Hard victory) * "I'm sorry I couldn't do more..." (An ally dies) * "Don't leave me, old friend! What will I fight for?!" (Valbar dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'll handle this myself." (Full/High health) * "I'm up for anything!" (Medium health) * "Why must you be so rough?" (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "Well, aren't you nice?" Used Healing Item Enemy Dodges * "You've gotta be kidding me!" * "Now that's just not fair!" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Somebody's eager." * "Ugh, almost gave me a heart attack!" Critical * "Get lost!" * "Excuse me?" * "We're done here!" * "Hands off!" Finishing Blow * "Like this?" * "Hyeh!" Enemy Defeated * "So sorry!" * "It's unfair how good I am." * "Shouldn't have tried me!" * "Good night... Mwah!" * sighs * chuckles * laughs "Perfect!" Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy (For Valbar) * "I'm glad we're in this together." * "You're on fire today!" * "Now go get another one!" * "Well done, old friend!" * "I think I'm in love." (For others) * "I've gotta hurry and catch up!" * "You're not leaving me much work!" * "I'm actually kinda impressed." Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Heal up before you croak." * "Don't wait to heal that up." (If Valbar's at low health.) Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"...Blerg. I don't like sea travel, and it sure doesn't like me. I'm nauseous, I'm sunburned, and I'm wind-beaten. I look like death's damp leftovers. But YOU look fresh as a daisy, Priestess! What's your secret? ...What? Nothing? NOTHING?! But you look like a dew-dappled angel! Augh, that's so annoying... Well, youth is great and all, but don't expect it to last." ;Second Conversation :"Great. We finally get off that infernal boat, and now it’s the desert. Are you doing this on purpose, Priestess? Is it personal? *sigh* I want to get out of here before I dry up like a mummy. If I turn hideous and Valbar abandons me, it’s your fault. …What did you say? …Valbar isn’t the sort to judge people by their appearance? You think I don’t realize that? I know him FAR better than you! Gods, it really throws me when you’re so rational and correct…" ;Third Conversation :"When I was a kid, there was this guy that I was head over heels for. He’s the reason I enlisted, actually. Just so I could stay close to him. He died in the first battle we fought. I cried so hard, I thought my eyes were going to float clean out of my skull. Valbar saved me from that. Every time he saw me, he’d take the time to say something. Cheer me up. What can you do with a man like that but fall in love? You’re thinking I’m a tramp, aren’t you? Well, I’m not. It’s hardly my fault that the world is full of wonderful, lovable people. Such a thing really motivates one to get out there and save it." Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Quote